Electrical switchgear systems remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some electrical switchgear systems, electrical components in some compartments may not receive as much cooling air flow as desired in certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.